dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ueto Aya
Perfil thumb|250px|Ueto Aya *'Nombre:' 上戸彩 (うえと あや) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ueto Aya *'Profesión:' Actriz y ex-Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Esposo/CEO EXILE HIRO e hija *'Agencia:' Oscar Promotion Sobre Ueto Aya Nació el 14 de septiembre de 1985 en el barrio de Nerima, Tokio. En 1997, participó en el 7º Concurso Nacional de Belleza de Japón, en donde recibió un premio especial por los jueces. Al poco tiempo, se unió a la agencia de talentos Oscar Promotion y comenzó a tomar clases de canto, baile y actuación. En 1999, Ueto pasa a formar parte del grupo femenino Z-1 junto con tres participantes del Concurso Nacional de belleza de Japón. El grupo se disolvió en 2002 y más tarde ese mismo año, ella firmó con Pony Canyon y lanzó "Pureness", su primer single como artista principal. Desde entonces, ha lanzado cinco álbumes de estudio que han engendrado diez singles entre los diez mejores de Oricon. A los trece años, debutó como actriz en el thriller de 1999 Satsujinsha: Killer of Paraiso. En 2001, apareció en la sexta temporada del drama de TBS, Kinpachi-sensei. Desde su interpretación como una estudiante de secundaria con disforia de género, obtuvo la aclamación de la crítica y dio lugar a varios papeles principales y anotaciones publicitarias, estableciendo a Ueto como una de las caras más reconocibles de Japón. Dramas *Boku ga Warau to (KTV-Fuji TV, 2019) *Taiyo wo Ai Shita Hito (NHK, 2018) *Zettai Reido 3 (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.1-2,9-10 *Midnight Journal (TV Tokyo, 2018) *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) *Hirugao: Love Affairs in the Afternoon (Fuji TV, 2014) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de SP (NHK, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013) *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (NTV, 2012) *Kaneko Misuzu Monogatari (TBS, 2012) *Zettai Reido 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Zettai Reido SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ai wa Mieru (Fuji TV, 2010) *Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kekkon (TV Asahi, 2009) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Celeb to Binbo Taro (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Attention Please! SP Sidney, Australia (Fuji TV, 2008) *Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Wachigaiya Itosato (TBS, 2007) *Hotelier 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari ''Season 8 (TBS, 2007) ep.50 *Ri Kouran (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Attention Please! SP Honolulu, Hawaii (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shimokita Sundays (TV Asahi, 2006) *Attention Please! (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi Celeb (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nada So So (TBS, 2005) *Koto (TV Asahi, 2005) *Misora Hibari Tanjo Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Attack No.1 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Ace wo Nerae Kiseki e no Chousen (TV Asahi, 2004) *Reikan Bus Guide Jikenbo (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.3 *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) *Namahoso wa Tomaranai (TV Asahi, 2003) *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari Season 6 (TBS, 2002) *My Little Chef (TBS, 2002) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 6 (TBS, 2001) *Yome wa mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) Tema para Dramas *''Namida no Niji'' tema para Hotelier 2007 (2007) *''Yume no Chikara'' tema para Attack No.1 (2005) *''Ai no Tameni'' tema para Ace wo Nerae! (2004) Películas *Detective Conan: Zero the Enforcer (2018) *Hirugao (2017) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Bushi no Kondate (2013) *Oshin (2013) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Surely Someday (2010) *BATON (2009) *The Cherry Orchard: Blossoming / Sakura no sono (2008) *Piano no Mori (2007) *Ashita genki ni na~re! ~hanbun no satsumaimono~ / Tomorrow Will Be a Brighter Day! ~half a sweet potato~ (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *Install (2004) *Azumi (2003) *Peter Pan 2: Neverland no Himitsu (2002) *Satsujinsha~keep of paraiso~ (Murderer ~killer of paraiso~) (1999) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? 3x90 *Vs Arashi ep.93, 145, 347, 391, 400 *Arashi ni Shiyagare ep.179 *Himitsu no Arashi-chan ep.172 Anuncios *TikTok (2018) *Oronamin C (2005) *8x4 *Aoki GoGoGo *Apaman Shop *Aube *Bandai Karaoke Station *Coca-Cola Oolong Tea *Cup Noodles *Dr. Japan *FujiFilm kireidori DVD *Goo *Gundam *Kanebo Fasio *Kikkoman *Lotte-Pie *Lotte-Soh *Nissin-Doh *Softbank *VeryVery Discografía 'Álbum' 'Remix Álbum' 'Singles' DVD's *2001.12.21 THE COMPLETE Ueto Aya *2003.02.14 uetoaya films vol.1 "PUZZLE" *2003.08.06 UETO AYA FIRST LIVE TOUR Pureness 2003 *2003.09.18 UETO AYA CLIPS 01 *2003.09.23 UETO AYA in GUNDAM PLA-MODEL CM *2005.03.16 UETO AYA CLIPS 02 *2005.09.21 Attack No.1 CLIPS (アタックNo.1 CLIPS) (with Fukuda Saki) *2005.12.14 UETO AYA LIVE TOUR 2005 "Genki Hatsu Ratsuu?" (元気ハツラツぅ?) *2007.12.05 UETO AYA BEST LIVE TOUR 2007 "Never Ever" Reconocimientos *'2011 67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Nagareboshi *'2010 14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Best Supporting Actress for Nagareboshi *'2003 14th Japan Jewelry:' Best Dresser Prize *'2003 40th Golden Arrow Awards:' Rookie of the Year Prize *'2003 11th Hashida Awards: '''Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004 13th Japan Movie Critic First Prize:' Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004 28th Elandor Awards:' Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004 27th Japan Academy Awards:' Best Lead Actress Prize *'2004 27th Japan Academy Awards:' Newcomer in a Film Prize *'2004 41st Golden Arrow Awards:' Best Newcomer in a film Prize *'2004 17th DVD & Video Data First Prize:' Best Talent Prize *'2004 Triumph Little Devil Prize''' *'2005 2005 Best Hair Award' *'2005 45th ACC Best CM Actress Award' *'2005 12th Best Smile Prize' *'2005 Nail Queen:' 2005 Prize Curiosidades *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor Ueto Makoto y hermano menor Ueto Shun. *'Habilidades:' Piano, ballet moderno, natación y rítmica. *Su padre es de Hokkaido y su madre es de Ishigakijima (Isla Ishigaki), Okinawa. *Tiene dos hermanos, Ueto Makoto 16 años mayor y Ueto Shun 2 años menor que ella. *Su hermano Makoto escribió la canción "fermata" que se incluyó en su cuarto álbum de estudio. *Ella ama a los niños y se habría convertido en una maestra de preescolar si no se hubiera convertido en actriz. *Obtuvo su licencia de cuidado infantil en julio de 2008. *Ueto mantuvo una relación con el cantante y actor Gō Morita del grupo masculino V6 durante ocho años, antes de separarse en abril de 2010. *En abril de 2011, se unió junto con los actores veteranos Tetsuya Watari y Hiroshi Tachi a la entrega de alimentos y otros suministros de socorro para las víctimas del desastre en el terremoto y tsunami de Japón de 2011 y el área afectada por el tsunami de Ishinomaki, Miyagi. *En octubre de 2010, se informó que estaba en una relación con el ex-líder de Exile, Hiro. En septiembre de 2012, Ueto anunció a través de una carta escrita a mano publicada en su sitio web oficial que había registrado su matrimonio con Hiro en el día de su cumpleaños número 27. En agosto de 2015, la pareja le dio la bienvenida a su primer hijo, una niña. *Está en el Puesto # 99 en el TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2013 realizado por la revista TC Candler. Enlaces *Perfil (Oscar Promotion) *Blog oficial (beamie) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ueto Aya1.jpg Ueto Aya2.jpg Ueto Aya3.jpg Ueto Aya4.jpg Ueto Aya5.jpg Ueto Aya6.jpg Ueto Aya7.jpg Ueto Aya8.jpg Categoría:Oscar Promotion Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante